Rory Takes a Tumble
by TARDISlover3
Summary: It's the worst fate a southerner could be sentenced to; tubing. It's clear she needs a little help; who do you think is gonna give it to her? Story!


Rory Takes a Tumble

A Story One-shot

Another Shades of London! Say what!? I figured after posting that angsty ish one, I should do something that's light hearted, but had more fluff! Woohoo! So I got this idea while I was out tubing with my family a few weeks ago, and the couple in front of me in line gave me this idea.

Enjoy!

RTAT

"You have got to be kidding me."

Boo shook her head, smiling, and dumped the purple winter jacket, black snow pants, teal gloves, teal hat, purple scarf and black helmet onto the bathroom floor. "Get changed! We're leaving in an hour!"

I groaned. "You know I've never been tubing in my life, right? I'm going to crash, and I'm going to die, and you'll have to explain to my parents why exactly I'm lying dead in the snow. I'm. From. The. South! We don't go tubing!"

"Haven't you gone tubing down a river? Don't they do that in the south?"

"This is different! I know I won't fall out of the flipping tube and end up breaking a few of my bones!"

"You won't break your bones! We'll teach you, I promise! Get changed!" And then she left, leaving me to grumble about overly perky girls and defective tubes.

...

"Okay, here we are! We're gonna break into teams, yeah? Stephen, you'll be teaching Rory how to tube, and Callum and I are going to go on some of the tough ones. See ya!"

"No, no, wait!" But Boo had already dragged Callum onto the lift thing with their tubes. I let my gaze travel up the giant hill, gulping audibly. "I'm really gonna have to do this, aren't I?"

Stephen sighed. "Yes, you are. Come on." He grabbed one of those double tubes, and then dragged me onto the lift. If it was anyone else, I'd have been kicking and screaming about my rights, but this was Stephen, and I couldn't say no to that. He also looked really, really good in his snow gear.

Once on the lift thingy, Stephen held out a hand to steady me. "So, tubing isn't really that hard. Since you're lighter, you'll be in the front of the tube, and I'll be in back. Just sit there and drag your feet. You'll be fine."

"You can't promise we won't topple over," I argued, pointing a finger behind me. We had to stay single file, so basically I poked air a couple of times before actually hitting his chest.

"I can't, but you need to trust me. I'm with you, remember?"

"I remember," I said softly.

When we reached the top, Stephen practically shoved me off the thing before I ran into the guy making sure we were getting off, and headed towards the first track thing. What do you call them? I have no idea, but all I knew was that it was for beginners.

"I can't do this," I whined as the line got shorter.

"Yes, you can. I believe in you. And I'll be here the whole time."

"Promise?" It was a bit childish, but I seriously felt that if he didn't promise to stay with me, he'd disappear while we were sliding down the hill.

"I promise."

He gripped my hand tightly, and I felt tendrils of warmth curl up my arm and spread to the rest of my body.

It was finally our turn.

"Okay," Stephen said as he sat down in the back. "Hold on to the handles. Drag your feet. Use a specific foot when you want to veer in a specific direction. Don't lean forward too much, or we could topple. And have fun!"

"This, coming from the guy who thinks filing paperwork is fun," I muttered before getting on in front of him. "You're going to regret this."

"Already have." Then he pushed off.

"HOLY CRAP!" I shouted as we zoomed down the hill. Stephen laughed at my reaction, and I resisted the urge to close my eyes as we shot down. The cold bit at my face, but I barely felt it due to the adrenaline and heat of moving that fast down a hill.

When we slid to a stop, I rolled out of the tube, shaking all the snow off. "That. Was... FREAKING AWESOME!" I laughed, and jumped up and down.

Stephen grinned, like, actually grinned, at my reaction. "Told you."

I grabbed the tube and started tugging it back towards the lift. "Come on! Let's do the next one!"

Stephen shook his head and followed after me.

...

A few runs later and we were at number four, a particularly fast one, according to Stephen. I was so ready to attempt that course, track, whatever, and I bounced up and down as we waited for our turn.

Finally, finally, it came, and I got on quickly. "Ready?" I asked.

"Ready." And then he pushed us off.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as we went faster than usual, zooming down the hill with record speed. When the bumps came up, I screamed even louder, gripping onto the handles for dear life.

"HANG ON!" Stephen yelled as we came to the largest bump, the one near the end.

"WAIT, WHA-" I didn't have time to finish the sentence, because suddenly Stephen stopped dragging his feet and kicked my legs so that my feet weren't as we, and then we were up in the air. It seemed like time slowed down as we literally flew, not touching the snowy ground. "HOLY-"

I didn't finish, because we were then on the ground. The impact startled me, causing me to shoot forward and making us tumble down what was left of the hill. I screamed all the way and tried not to bonk heads with Stephen. I did anyway, of course.

When we finally came to a skidding stop at the bottom, the tube was at least five feet away from us, and I was laying on top of Stephen, my face inches from his.

A surprised giggle shot out of me, and then I was laughing, laughing so hard tears were streaming down my face. Stephen joined in soon afterwards, and we were this giggly hot mess covered in snow.

We managed to calm down, and we just stared at each other. It seemed we both had the same idea, because we both leaned forward and-

Our helmets bonked, making it impossible for our lips to touch. We tried tilting our heads, but it was a really awkward position, and I just couldn't reach his mouth. We tried this for at least five minutes.

Obviously, it didn't work.

Stephen muttered what must have been a curse word, and swiftly took off both of our helmets. Then he kissed me, and his lips were cold and wet, and I didn't care because this was Stephen, and he was having a good time, and he was kissing me, and we were okay.

"That," I said when we pulled away, "was awesome."

Stephen smiled, ever so slightly. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

...

"So, how was tubing?" Boo asked as we returned our tubes after another hour with them. Stephen and I had done number four at least ten times, and then we had moved onto the even harder ones. We fell more than once, but I was okay with that; and the best thing was, I didn't break any bones!

I glanced at Stephen and squeezed his hand. "Awesome."

Boo smiled knowingly. "Great! We'll have to introduce you to skiing next!"

Oh crap.

The End.

Hope you enjoyed! Definitely fluffy! Yeah, I was tubing and this couple was in front of me, and I saw the girl titling her head trying to kiss her boyfriend and it just inspired me to write this.

Course/track/I don't know four was my favorite. I loved when I shot up in the air, and on my last go before I left I stopped dragging my feet and I was up in the air longer than I was the other times. It was awesome!

Alright, it's pretty late where I am, so I'm gonna post this and go to sleep. Goodnight, guys! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
